shatterbridgefandomcom-20200214-history
Combat System
The Combat System for Shatterbridge plays off of a person's character sheet, as demonstrated in Character Creation. *'NOTE': So, Robot helped me develop the Combat System. It may seem complicated, but skip ahead to the summary if you like. And as I explain, you won't have to worry about combat in game, just put points in your character sheet. If you don't like the Combat System, feel free to discuss it with me. The explanations below are in-depth for your interest. Also, everyone starts with an extra 4 skill points. Play by Post Combat The game will not change in the presence of combat. Instead, combat will be adapted to the Play by Post system. If you are faced with a group of enemies and choose to attack, you have two ways to go about the battle. # One way is to detail in your post/update how you will go about attacking your enemy, what your strategy is. The Game Master can give you an advantage against your enemy based on factors like terrain, numbers, etc etc. Then, as per the Play by Post system, after you post your strategy it is the Game Master's turn to post and tell you what happens. How he will go about the battle will be based off of your Character Sheet, and probably the rolling of a couple of dice. The Game Master will then post the result of your actions. Combat will not be summarized in one or two posts unless it is a short and easy engagement. #Instead of posting your strategy, you can discuss your strategy with the Game Master via Private Message or Skype. Then the Game Master can roll and decide on the outcome of your strategy LIVE, which means you don't have to wait for him to post the outcome. You can immediately continue playing instead of waiting for him. In this way, it is more like a Pathfinder session. As detailed above, you can either face a challenging situation live or by posting your choices. If your character is ever in danger, you will get a chance to change your strategy, or attempt to retreat, or attempt to talk your way out of a situation. If you are extremely unlucky and also foolish, you may end up dying, but it will not come as a surprise by that point. Dice Rolls The Game Master will do a series of dice rolls, based off of your Character Sheet's Combat Skills section , against the enemy. For a Melee fighter, your character first has to''' HIT''' his opponent to do damage. Melee: To Hit: The formula for hitting is (Dexterity Bonus/Penalty) + (Combat Skill) + d20. You will be rolling against the enemy's (Dexterity Bonus/Penalty) + (Combat Skill) + d20. The person who gets the higher value wins. If you win, it means you hit - if your enemy wins, he dodges. Melee: Damage: ''' The formula for calculating damage done after you hit is (Strength Bonus/Penalty) + (Combat Skill) + Weapon Damage. An enemy hit by your attacks can mitigate some of the damage done if wielding armour . For ranged attacks, the formula is similar. You mut first hit, but the Combat Skill refers to ranged accuracy rather than melee accuracy. When you do damage, it is unrelated to your Strength Bonus/Penalty. Instead the '''formula for ranged damage is (Combat Skill) + Weapon. For magical combat, it will be more improvised, but heavily dependent on your Will rather than Strength or Dexterity. It will be much more open to creativity and the Game Master's discretion. Am I Going to Die? Health is a standard 10 points for everybody, but it is modified by the Strength Bonus/Penalty. A character with a penalty of -2 will have 8 health. A character with a bonus of +1 will have 11 health. If your character is at risk of dying, the Game Master will give opportunities for you to react to that situation, so you do not have to worry about entering combat and dying immediately. That would be unfair and will not happen - while you may die, it will be as a result of your decision-making, not bad luck. Is combat going to be slow and bogged down by formulas? It will not be. The formulas will take place behind the scenes, and if dice must be rolled, it will be done quickly by the Game Master. Players will not even notice that this is happening. All that players have to worry about is their Character Sheets. Extras: Sneak Attacks etc *A successful sneak attack multiplies your total damage according to your Dexterity Bonus. You can sneak attack with ranged weapons too. Summary Dexterity, Eagle Eye and randomness determine if you hit somebody in ranged combat. Dexterity, True Strike and randomness determine if you hit somebody in melee. Dexterity, Dodge and randomness determine if you dodge somebody's attack. Strength, Brutality and your Weapon determine your damage. And the feats are fancy skills that help you customize your character, but aren't something you have to worry about unless you want to. Category:Player documents